The present invention relates to a novel woodworking tool for precisely measuring difficult inside and outside dimensions critical for fine woodworking and cabinetry. More particularly, it relates to a woodworking gauge that can measure square ends, measure square/mitered end combinations, measure mitered ends, scribe arcs, and check diagonal squareness of cabinets and other structures.
Fine woodworking projects require precise measurements before preforming cuts and/or assembly. Often, numerous tools are required to ensure proper measurements. Accurately measuring inside dimensions of windows or cabinets, for example, is difficult with a measuring tape. Once this gauge is locked to the exact dimensions, the tool can create a pattern for a new piece of trim with mitered or square corners by setting a saw stop, fence, or by scribing a knife line on top of the stock from which you are creating the new piece. Additionally, trammel points for making circles and arcs can be removably affixed at either end. By rotating the trammel points to extend from both ends of the gauge, the gauge can be used to measure diagonals, which is useful for squaring up cabinets and other structures.
Prior art woodworking devices have been to designed to do each of the aforementioned actions; however, no prior art discloses a gauge that does all of the aforementioned actions. Therefore, there is a need for a woodworking gauge that is simple to operate and can measure square ends, measure square/mitered end combinations, measure mitered ends, scribe arcs, and square up cabinets and other objects. This need will be achieved by the novel invention herein disclosed.